


Sometimes boys like me are curious

by cielodeonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, smut that's suposed to be rough but ended up being romantic and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielodeonix/pseuds/cielodeonix
Summary: “My name's Jongin and I'm your new owner.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this should be a pwp but somehow I got carried away and now is this weird thing. idk how i managed to make some bdsm smut into something romantic and even cute but really my brain is weird!... This whole thing is cute, how I even did that?

 

This mission is not difficult to Jongin. Really, He just has to kill one of his small rivals, nothing out of the ordinary. He already had finished with all of the men this “boss” has, well… had.  
  
He finds the boss -a rather ugly looking man- sobbing desperately under his wooden desk. Jongin feels repulsion. He has always hated coward men. This guy is no exception. He also feels a little bit disappointment, Jongin was searching for something more of a fight not this. A pathetic man begging to let him live.  
  
It’s disgusting, so fucking disgusting.  
  
Jongin raises his gun and shoots, losing no time. He just wants to be over with that stupid mission.  
  
He turns back without glancing at the dying man and he exits the room, his feet moving him quickly out of there.  
  
Jongin’s almost out of the old ugly ass quarters when his right hand, D.O calls him.  
  
“What?” he almost yells through the cell phone.  
  
“We found something interesting. Come quickly.”  
  
D.O hangs up and Jongin debates if he should hit him or not for that rude behavior to his boss. He finally decides to just look at what they found. It probably would be some drugs.  
  
Jongin sighs begging whatever is inside not to be some cheap shit.

 

…

 

He is greatly surprised. Jongin never thought he would find this.  
  
It’s a catboy.  
  
He has dark fur, fair skin and green eyes.  
  
And he is gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous that Jongin eyes never leave the catboy’s lean form.  
  
The hybrid collar is tied to one of the bed’s post. He is looking at them with not expression in that beautiful face. His green eyes are dull, devoid of any emotions. He is not wearing anything beside that black collar. His tail is lying still on the bed and his pretty cat ears are flat on his head. Jongin is not able to unravel the boy’s unreadable expression.  
  
But, Jongin is fascinated. He hasn’t seen a catboy this beautiful in his entire life. Black furred hybrids are the strangest kind. The most expensive and the rarest in the world and somehow an ugly fuck ass man was the owner of this amazing specimen.  
  
Jongin smirks, walking slowly to the boy. He lifts his chin and watches strong features, high nose and pretty pink kissable lips.  
  
Those lips though… those tempting lips would look even better stretched out around his cock.  
  
He caresses the catboy’s cheek with his thumb enjoying the smooth pale skin of his face.  
  
The boy just looks at him, his face blank and green eyes devoid of any light.  
  
At least something good came from this mission.  
  
“My name’s Jongin and I’m your new owner.”  
  
The boy doesn’t answer just keeps staring at him. Jongin doesn’t care about it and just unleashes the rope from the bed pole.  
  
He takes the catboy in his arms and slowly he walks them out of those old quarters.  
  
The hybrid’s ears are twitching unconsciously against Jongin’s cheeks.

 

…

 

The hybrid is already asleep when they get to Jongin’s quarters. Quietly, Jongin drops the catboy’s body in his bed watching his chest rise and fall with every slow breath.  
  
Honestly, Jongin never in his life has seen someone as adorable as this catboy.  
  
He lies beside the boy and watches fascinated how the pink lips part slowly every time the boy breathes, until he finally falls asleep. 

 

…

 

When Jongin wakes up, the boy is already awake. He lays there watching the ceiling, his face devoid of any expression. Jongin gets up and sits. The hybrid watches him and right away diverts his eyes.  
  
“Sit,” Jongin orders.  
  
Reluctantly the boy complies, his tail and ears tense.  
  
Jongin reaches his hand to the boy cheek, the catboy visibly flinches. Jongin is kinda angry but at the same time relieved to find finally one reaction.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
The hybrid’s ears twitch uncomfortably; he bites his lips before raising his head and answering Jongin.  
  
“Sehun”  
  
His voice is soft. It matches him, Jongin thinks. His green eyes shine and for the first time, Jongin is able to see something inside them, fear. The boy is afraid.  
  
Jongin reaches to Sehun’s neck and takes off the black leather collar.  
  
“You are mine now,” he explains “You will not use this from now on.”  
  
Green eyes look at him with trouble in them. Sehun licks his lips and nods.  
  
He tries to caress Sehun’s cheek with his thumb but the catboys backs and flinches, closing his eyes, clearly afraid of him.  
  
Jongin sighs and retreats his hand.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
The boy looks at him, the doubt clear in his expression. He doesn't believe him.  
  
“You can take a bath,” Jongin says kindly. “I’m going to bring some clothes for you.”  
  
Sehun watches him; ears perked up and black tail tensing, Jongin chuckles. The catboy is cute.  
  
He leaves the still afraid hybrid in his bed, feeling strangely happy.

 

…

 

He is known for being ruthless. He was never afraid to take whatever he wants and break it. But for some unknown reason, Jongin doesn’t feel like corrupting this boy. He actually has the strange feeling of wanting to dote on him and gain his trust.  
  
It is an strange and new feeling. It’s not bad, not bad at all.

…

  
They are sitting together at the big table in Jongin’s mansion. The boy is eagerly eating his baked tuna spaghetti pie, his ears twitching in delight. Jongin strangely, is smiling, - a really small one, but a smile nevertheless- he is relieved that at least now, he knows that Sehun loves tuna to death.  
  
The catboy doesn’t talk much, Jongin expected that.  
  
“It is tasty?” He asks.  
  
“Yes,” Sehun responds happily “I like it a lot.”  
  
The boy touches his lips, eyes widening and ears perking up. He’s surprised. Jongin laughs. Sehun blushes hiding his reddening face.  
  
“So, you actually can say more than you name,” teases the older. Sehun blushes some more and nods.  
  
They finish eating in silence. Sehun’s hiding his blush and Jongin watching his cute tail dance around the catboy’s lean form.  
  
Sehun stands up first. He is just wearing one of Jongin tees. It’s a long and grey T-shirt; Jongin wasn’t able to find something more suitable for him, like pants that don’t squeeze his tail. His long milky legs look sinful and Jongin licks his lips, feeling something burn in his stomach.  
  
“Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?” Sehun watches him confused. “You know,” Jongin looks at the catboy’s legs, “You need some more clothes to wear.”  
  
The boy squeaks, green eyes widening comically, tail curling around his lithe frame and ears perking up. He runs to Jongin’s room with his cheeks comically red.  
  
Jongin laughs watching Sehun perky round ass running upstairs. What a cute kitten.

…

  
Sehun looks excited. They are at the mall; the boy is wearing an old white t-shirt and loose sweatpants, the only pair that don’t squeeze his tail. The black furred ears are twitching in happiness. He looks at the shops with a wide smile.  
  
It’s an endearing sight.  
  
“Sehun,” Jongin calls.  
  
The boy smiles and walks to him. He cutely tilts his head in wonder.  
  
“Take my credit card,” Jongin instructs. “You can buy whatever you want.”  
  
“Really?” the catboy asks shyly.  
  
“Yeah”  
  
Sehun grins widely and takes the card after planting a soft peck in Jongin's cheek.  
  
It’s easy to make Sehun happy, Jongin notes and he likes to do it. He likes it a lot.

…

  
After Sehun is finished they go back home. Sehun bought a lot of stuff and apparently he likes pink. There are a lot of pink clothes, accessories and plushies splayed around the floor.  
  
It's a weird choice of color but it actually suits the boy cuteness.  
  
Sehun looks happy and Jongin is satisfied. Who would have knew taking care of someone feels rather good.  
  
He lets the boy play while he goes to his office. He has some business to attend. 

…

  
Sehun open ups to him slowly. Bit by bit. He likes to come home after work and find the catboy there, welcoming him with bright smiles.  
  
The boy still doesn't talk about his past but their relationship has developed some more. Sehun likes to sleep curled up to him, nuzzling his chest and finding comfort in Jongin’s built form.  
  
Their first kiss happens barely after a month.  
  
It's a rather cold night and Jongin is late. When he gets home he's surprised not to find Sehun curled up to the expensive white leather couch.  
  
He walks to his room to find the catboy sitting quietly on the bed watching attentively the door. He smiles widely at Jongin, the other quirks an eyebrow. Sehun is not usually like this.  
  
“Jongin,” He calls.  
  
“Yes? Sehun”  
  
Sehun looks nervous biting his lips; ears twitching and tail swaying back and forth. Jongin walks to him and the he finally lifts his head. One pair of green eyes watches him with determination.  
  
“T- There's something I want to give you,” the hybrid says playing with his long fingers.  
  
Jongin chuckles, “and what's that?” He is amused. Sehun is a spoiled little kitten. He wonders what he is up to.  
  
“Y- You have been really good with me,” whispers the catboy, clearly nervous. “I wanted to pay you with the only thing I can give you.”  
  
Jongin is really, really amused. Sehun bites his lips. “Please sit beside me.” Jongin does as he's told.  
  
“C-Close your eyes,” Jongin watches the boy then he smirks and closes his eyes.  
  
If Jongin is honest, he already knew what Sehun was going to do. However, he still enjoyed the soft press of thin pink lips over his owns.  
  
Sehun mewls and Jongin deepens the kiss. Licking inside the boy's mouth and sucking his soft tongue. Sehun sighs in content.  
  
They only stop kissing when there's more oxygen in their lungs. He looks at Sehun; the boy is all pink cheeks and swollen red lips, simply beautiful.  
  
“You know, Sehun,” starts Jongin. “I'm doing this because I want to. I don't want anything in return.”  
  
“I-I know,” responds a shy Sehun, “but I wanted to do it.” He swallows, “I wanted you to kiss me.”  
  
Jongin smirks and ruffles Sehun’s soft hair.  
  
“There's also something I want to ask you.”  
  
Jongin looks softly at him and Sehun continues.  
  
“Jongin, I- I… want you to be m-my real master.” He stutters with the words adorably. “I know you already own me but I want you to do with me all the things masters and pets do.” The boy breathes heavily. “I want to be truly y-yours.”  
  
Well, Jongin is surprised. He didn't expect this. It was something he was hoping to though. Sehun trusts him enough to ask this.  
  
He smiles softly and caresses Sehun's cheek enjoying the smooth expanse of skin. “Of course, kitten.” Jongin scratches the boy left ear and Sehun purrs happily. “I'm glad you finally ask. I was waiting patiently for you to come to me.”  
  
Sehun giggles, hiding his face in Jongin's chest.  
  
“Thank you, master,” he whispers. Jongin feels a light burn in his chest. It's warm.  
  
They spend the rest of the night kissing nonstop with Jongin holding a giggling Sehun in his arms.

 

…

  
Jongin knows what Sehun is trying to do. The catboy has gotten the habit of walking around at home with nothing more than loose white t-shirts and it’s actually kinda frustrating for Jongin but he doesn’t want to lose this little game they’re playing. He won’t lose. Saying is easier than doing though and Jongin’s determination crumbles a week later after he gets home.  
  
He finds Sehun laying on his tummy in his bed with nothing more than pink lace panties and Jongin is rather not surprised for the lingerie (Sehun likes cute things and cute pink lingerie is totally included). What surprises him is Sehun’s boldness. Where’s the scared kitty he first met? What a naughty little kitten he finds today.  
  
Jongin smirks.  
  
If the kitten wants to play then let’s play. 

…

 

  
Jongin has Sehun pinned up against the wall. He is sucking the air out of the catboy and Sehun is kissing him just as eager. He bites the hybrid’s lower lip making him whine. It’s exciting, Jongin feels like he’s burning.  
  
He catches the boy by his waist and Sehun circles his long milky legs around Jongin frame. He carries Sehun to the bed, arranging him to lay soft on the pillows, catching the boy’s hands with his until he topples over him, kissing Sehun nonstop.  
  
Jongin pushes his erection to the catboy’s tummy, enjoying how Sehun shivers each time his clothed body touches the other’s naked one.  
  
Sehun spreads his legs and Jongin gets between them. He undoes his tie and with utmost care he ties Sehun wrists to the bed’s headboard. The boy is panting underneath him, watching Jongin’s every move attentively. Lust’s clearly in his green eyes.  
  
“Master.” he whispers and Jongin’s cock hardens inside his pants.  
  
“You, naughty little kitty,” the elder touches with his fingertips the soft skin at Sehun navel. The boy shivers and closes his eyes. “Were you trying to seduce master?”  
  
Sehun blushes, looking everywhere but Jongin. He leans and takes one of Sehun’s pink nipples with his mouth, biting the nub. The hybrid shrieks, lips parting in a soft moan.  
  
“Turn over.” Jongin orders, Sehun complies instantly. He gets on his knees, ass up in the air.  
  
It’s really a beautiful sight, Jongin thinks. Sehun long legs spread out and his cute ass covered in pink lace panties, splayed only to him. It’s tempting and sinfully beautiful.  
  
With soft touches, Jongin massages Sehun bottom, catching between his hand the round lace covered ass cheeks. The catboy moans, his black tail is curled around his slim pale body, and his black ears twitching with pleasure. When Jongin slides his fingertips along the boy’s back, Sehun purrs in delight. Jongin scratches Sehun’s milky legs with his nails appreciating the way Sehun body shivers.  
  
“Master.” moans Sehun and Jongin laughs, so receptive. What a cute kitten.  
  
He takes off Sehun’s lace panties slowly, enjoying how the boy trembles with anticipation. When Sehun’s round ass is finally uncovered, Jongin feels like slapping it and he does just that. The catboy yelps and moans, wiggling his butt, searching for more of Jongin’s ministrations. He likes how the smooth expanse of skin pinks. He slaps the cute perky ass a few times more until a soft red appears in it.  
  
Sehun tail is now curled up against one of his milky legs. He’s face is scrunched up in pleasure, his pink lips parted, moaning every time Jongin’s hands touch him. It’s lovely how receptive the catboy is.  
  
“Master, please.” Sehun begs.  
  
“What, kitty?” Jongin teases. “Tell Master what you need.” He caress Sehun tummy before teasing with his fingertips Sehun licking cock. “If you don’t tell Master what you need, how I’m supposed to make you feel good?”  
  
Sehun wiggles his hips, searching for friction but Jongin retracts his hands to slap once more the hybrid’s ass. “Master, please,” cries Sehun one more time. “Please, please fuck me,” he sobs. “Please make me feel good. I want to be a good kitty so you can let me cum.”  
  
Jongin is pleased. That’s a really good answer and he’s ready to comply whatever Sehun asks. He leans and kisses Sehun lower back affectionately. Jongin takes the bottle of lube and a condom from the first drawer of the night stand.  
  
He preps Sehun carefully. He slides the first finger slowly, enjoying how Sehun body reacts to his ministration. The boy is a moaning and breathing heavily to the pillows. He slides a second finger in the boy’s entrance, scissoring the tight walls around his digits. When the third finger is in, the catboy is a shivering mess, moaning “Master” each time Jongin hits his prostate. The older removes his fingers. The hybrid whines when he finds himself empty. Jongin is chuckling. How cute.  
  
He unties Sehun from the headboard and arranges Sehun body until the catboy is sitting on the bed. The boy watches him with a pout in his swollen lips, cock curved up against his stomach and licking pre-cum. He's frustrated. Jongin pecks the other's lips and mouths at his neck. Sehun’s ears twitch.  
  
“Do you want to ride Master's cock?” asks Jongin. “Does kitty want Master cock in him?”  
  
Sehun’s body shrieks then he nods, cheeks flushed. Jongin unzips his pants taking his thick cock out. It’s fully erect with the tip an angry red. The hybrid’s licks his lips and Jongin smirks.  
  
“Come on, kitty. Sink into Master’s cock”  
  
The boy complies; he climbs up his Master’s lap with his back against the other’s chest. His cute furred tail wraps around the elder’s bicep. Little by little, Sehun sinks himself in Jongin’s cock, his ears perking up in pleasure. Jongin grunts, feeling the catboy’s heat engulfing him. The kitty mewls in content when he's finally situated.  
  
The elder caresses the catboy’s waist and Sehun starts moving lifting his body up and down, bouncing in Jongin’s dick. Sehun moans when Jongin sucks at the soft skin in his neck. When his Master finds a particular sensitive spot, he purrs. The vibration’s sending a wave of pleasure through his body to Jongin’s cock.  
  
Jongin starts meeting Sehun halfway feeling the urge to ruin this kitten. He thrusts hard and quickly. The boy sobs when a particular thrust hits his prostate. “Master,” Sehun moans at loud. Jongin tilts the kitty head and kisses him, swallowing each moan the hybrid makes.  
  
They move desperately, trying to reach completion. Jongin can feel the way Sehun’s body shudders searching for his release and he wishes to give the kitty just that. He catches Sehun’s dick with his hand, stroking it at a fast pace. Sehun arches up beautifully before coming with a loud moan against Jongin’s mouth, staining his Master’s hand with white ropes of cum. Jongin comes a few seconds later when Sehun clenching walls become too much for his dick to take. He bites Sehun shoulder, groaning lowly.  
  
Strong arms catch the boy’s limp body. Jongin’s brushes Sehun bangs off his face and pecks the boy’s temple. “What a good pet,” he praises, “making me feel so good.” Sehun mewls and hides his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck.  
  
Jongin zips back his pants and then he arranges both of them so they are laying back comfy in bed. Sehun is dozing off cuddled up against the elder.  
  
“Kitten, my little kitten,” Jongin says to Sehun. The kitty giggles, happily.  
  
Jongin hugs the boy tighter, stroking with one of his hand Sehun’s left ear, feeling happy when he hears the other soft purrs. They stay like this for a while. Jongin’s holding in his arms a really happy and warm Sehun. 

…

  
That same night Sehun confides Jongin his past for the first time.  
  
“I always knew that I’m an especial kind of hybrid,” Sehun voice is soft filled with a bit of sadness, he continues. “People are usually able to purchase catboys when they hit puberty,” he explains. “My last owner bought me when I was sixteen, just after my first heat. I remember I was in this really expensive shelter. Almost all hybrids there were dark furred but I was the one with the jet black fur. I know I’m exotic and I suppose my last owner paid a really big amount of money for me. I don’t know exactly how much, the owner never told us how much was our price.”  
  
“If I’m being honest, he wasn’t a bad owner. Most of the time, he gave me whatever thing I asked for,” the catboy sighs, drawing random patterns with his fingertips on Jongin’s white dress shirt. “I didn’t feel attracted to him in the way I feel attracted to you.” He sighs, Jongin catches Sehun’s hand in his and kisses it. “He didn’t force himself in me but he was my master and I had to obey all his commands.”  
  
“I knew he was a mob boss and I was really afraid of the day when one of his businesses would fail and somebody would come and kill him,” he watches at Jongin’s eyes intently. “In all those six years I was at his side I never found myself feeling something for him. He was somewhat kind with me but I wasn’t able to feel nothing more than familiarity about him,” Sehun pecks Jongin chest. “I don't want to know if you were the one who killed him. I really don't but I want you to know this. That night I was afraid of what will happen with me. I know this is selfish but I was somehow relieved that he was gone. That finally I was free,” he laughs bitterly. “Then your men found me and I lost all hope. When you came in I already resigned myself to a life as a fuck toy because that's what usually humans make of us.”  
  
Jongin tenses and sighs before kissing the catboy deeply. When they part, the boy continues.  
  
“I'm happy that you truly cared about me,” Sehun whispers. “And I'm glad I found an amazing Master who I'm happy with.”  
  
“You probably did kill him but even if it's wrong to think like this I'm glad you did it, or otherwise I would still be by that man side, resigned to live by his orders.”  
  
Sehun hugs Jongin tightly, hiding his face in the other's neck. “It's probably wrong for me to say this but thank you,” he smiles his eyes twinkling and curving in adorable crescents. “I'm really thankful, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin feels a little bit guilty. In first instance, he took Sehun just because he was feeling like owning him but then, he got so fascinated by the catboy that he all wanted was to please him.  
  
He's not sure of what he feels about the hybrid today. Jongin just knows that every time Sehun smiles his heart spins and everything is suddenly more beautiful.  
  
Jongin doesn't have a name for this feeling. He only knows that Sehun happiness is the most important thing to him now and he will not hesitate to give the boy whatever he wants just to see him smile in that adorable way, lips curving up and eyes forming two lovely crescents.

…

  
A few weeks later, Jongin brings Sehun as his date to one of the exclusive parties his “company” gives every three months.  
  
Sehun looks utterly beautiful in his black suit. It hugs his body quite nicely accenting the nice curve of his ass.  
  
Jongin watches as the boy walks around the ballroom, munching food happily, his tail sways back and forth and his ears are twitching every time he tastes some new dish.  
For a minute he is overwhelmed, his feeling for the catboy almost unbearable. It’s then when he finally notices that he's falling for the boy.  
  
It's not an unwelcome feeling but it's overwhelming. He has to stop for a minute and breathe. His heart’s suddenly aching for Sehun.  
  
The rest of the night passes in a blink of an eye. Jongin’s talking with important men about his “business” but he's not really listening to, his entire attention focused in the cute giggling catboy by his side. 

…

  
  
Jongin has been looking for collars. He wants to give Sehun one but it must be different and especial. A collar just made for Sehun. Jongin finally decide to buy Sehun a handmade original model, just for the catboy.  
  
A few days later a package gets to his office. Jongin smiles when he sees what’s inside. He smirks. Sehun is gonna love it. 

…

  
When he gets home, the catboy’s laying around the living room carpeted floor, reading a manga his tail swaging happily and ears perking up. It’s cute and Jongin is in ae for the boy.  
  
“Sehunnie, I’m home.”  
  
The catboy stands up before running to Jongin and hugging him tightly. “I missed you,” he says rubbing his cheek on Jongin’s chest.  
  
“I got you something, kitty,” Jongin starts. “I hope you’ll like it.”  
  
Sehun grins, eyes turning into crescents. He takes Sehun hand. Together they walk to the couch.  
He motions the catboy to sit beside him.  
  
“I think it’s time for me to give you this,” declares the elder taking out from his coat pocket a pretty black box and handing it to the boy. “This is the last step for you to be truly mine.”  
  
Sehun opens the box, softly gasping. “This is also your last chance to retreat, you can reject my offer and I would let you go,” the catboy’s hands are trembling; he observes the collar with an unreadable expression in his beautiful face. “It’ll hurt but if you decide to go, I will set you free.”  
  
The catboy lifts his head, green eyes full of tears. “Thank you, Master,” Sehun whispers softly. “I want to be yours and I gladly accept this as symbol of my commitment to you.” He pecks Jongin’s cheek.  
  
“Can you put it on?” the hybrid shyly asks.  
  
Jongin grins, taking the collar out of the box and softly placing it around Sehun’s neck.  
  
It’s a rather simple collar but uniquely beautiful. A plain black silk band adorned with a silver heart lock necklace with the leathers KJI printed in it. Jongin looks at Sehun, knowing right away how much the boy loves the collar.  
  
The elder is glad.  
  
Finally Sehun is truly his. 

…

 

  
Jongin has always been excellent in the art of bondage. Today, he has done a really good job with Sehun.  
  
The catboy body is splayed out midair, black ropes contrasting beautifully against pale white skin. Sehun looks wrecked and utterly gorgeous. The silver heart lock shines and Jongin feels his chest swell with joy.  
  
Sehun is such a good pet, such an obedient kitten. He’s perfect.  
  
The vibrator inside Sehun has the boy moaning and mewling, his tail is trapped between his body and the ropes and his ears twitch in pleasure. Sehun is so beautiful like this and Jongin’s the only one who can see him this way. He feels so proud about that fact.  
  
“Master is gonna fuck your pretty little mouth, kitten,” sinfully Jongin whispers against Sehun human ear. “Then I will come all over your face and you’re gonna take it like the good kitty I know you are, baby.” Sehun moans completely aroused.  
  
Jongin unzips his pants taking out his full hard cock guiding it to Sehun pretty mouth. This is a dream come true, Sehun pretty pink lips stretched out around his dick. One of Jongin’s most desired fantasies.  
  
His cock slips past Sehun lips easily, the boy is eager to pleasure him and he begins sucking Jongin’s dick right away. The elder groans and brushes Sehun sweaty bangs from his forehead.  
  
“Open that pretty mouth for me, kitty.” Sehun complies and Jongin pounces on him making the other gag. “That’s a good pet I have,” the elder praises. “Just like that baby, eat Master’s cock”  
  
He thrusts faster in the boy’s delicious mouth enjoying the way Sehun’s wet heat engulfs his aching cock. The hybrid gags and moans with each thrust, trying to properly suck his Master’s thick dick. Jongin presses one button of the vibrator’s control setting in the highest level making Sehun body break in shakes and bowing his head further on Jongin’s dick. Jongin shudders, groaning lowly.  
  
The boy is a mess, tears streaming down his face and spit gathering on his chin. That view sends a jolt to Jongin’s cock. He groans, thrusting harder on that wet heath. The elder scratches Sehun’s left furry ear, making the boy purr. The vibration goes directly to Jongin’s dick. He feels close almost getting to the edge.  
  
With a fast move, Jongin takes off his dick from Sehun’s mouth. Green eyes look at him with blown pupils. He looks so fucking gorgeous like this, expecting whatever Jongin will do next.  
  
He takes his cock with his hands, stroking faster a few times. Then, he positions his dick in front of Sehun face until white ropes of cum splashes all over the catboy’s face. Sehun moans opening his mouth to catch something of Jongin’s cum and swallowing whatever he’s able to get.  
  
Sehun looks wrecked his body still spasming because of the vibrator up his ass. Jongin chuckles, tucking his now soft dick back in his pants. He moves to Sehun bottom and plays with the toy inside the boy. Sehun shudders breathing heavily.  
  
He strokes Sehun’s dick at the same time he pushes the vibrator to the catboy’s prostate, seconds later, Sehun’s cumming all over Jongin’s fist. The boy’s body goes limp. Jongin moves to untie the ropes and Sehun without control of his body falls on Jongin’s chest.  
  
The elder takes the boy in his arms, tucking him in bed shattering kisses all over Sehun’s collarbones. The boy smiles, face covered in dry cum. Jongin thinks Sehun has never been this beautiful. He kisses the boy’s lips, humming happily.  
  
“You need a bath.” Jongin says.  
  
“Yeah.” chuckles Sehun weakly. 

…

  
  
  
Jongin expected something like this to happen and he was already prepared for it. Mafia boss usually think like this: they take their target’s most precious person and then they blackmail him. He is one of them. That’s why he knew this would happen.  
  
They have taken Sehun and Jongin was ready to bring him back.  
  
Jongin’s not the most powerful mob boss of the city for nothing. He is ruthless and most of the time cruel. He doesn’t care about anything or anyone but now he has something to protect. He will not lose Sehun. 

…

  
He has killed at least ten men in his way to the boss office. He already knew where Sehun is and Jongin won’t hesitate to kill whoever gets in his way.  
  
When he gets to the boss office, four more men are waiting for him. He shoots each bullet killing his targets.  
  
The boss points his gun to Sehun’s head. Jongin smirks cruelly. Without wasting a second he shoots the bullet through the man’s chest and the boss falls to the ground.  
Jongin finally looks at Sehun. The boy is in shock, crying hysterically. Jongin drops on his knees beside him and covers Sehun tremble frame protectively with his arms. The catboy sobs against his chest.  
  
“Shh baby, it’s alright Master’s here.” The boy cries harder and Jongin hugs him tighter. “As long as Master’s here nothing is going to happen. I will always protect you Sehunnie.” Jongin kisses the catboy’s crown, “I’m sorry I let them take you. It won’t happen again. I promise you that, baby.”  
  
Sehun is still sobbing but he nods. He believes in Jongin words.  
  
Jongin keeps Sehun in his embrace until the boy finally calms down. 

…

 

He’s still scared when they get home. Sehun doesn’t want Jongin to leave his side.  
  
“Did they do something to you?”  
  
The boy shakes his head. “They didn’t have time. You came right away to rescue me.” He grabs Jongin's shirt and buries his head in the other’s chest.  
  
“This won’t happen again baby. Please forgive me.”  
  
Sehun starts crying again when he listens to Jongin’s words. His ears twitch and he kisses Jongin with all his being. “It’s not your fault what happened,” he sobs. “I was afraid you wouldn’t found me, but you did. You came for me. Thank you,” He kisses him once more. “Thank you.”  
  
Jongin has a lump in his throat. He can’t imagine what could have happened if he hadn’t gotten there in time. He’s so relieved nothing happened to his Sehun and is in that instant when he finally realizes that he loves Sehun.  
  
Jongin is utterly and deeply in love with Sehun.  
  
He will not let anyone take his Sehun ever again. He promises that when he nuzzles against the catboy’s black furred ears.  
  
“Master,” pleads the hybrid with teary eyes. “Please, make me forget.”  
  
Jongin swallows and nods, caressing Sehun cheek fondly. “Yes, my little kitty, of course.” 

…

  
They make love slowly. Jongin’s pouncing on Sehun in soft sweets thrusts. Sehun is a crying mess but he look at Jongin with green eyes full of love and the elder reciprocate that making the boy whimper and moan. When they cum the catboy’s tail curls around Jongin’s arm, he winces at the same time he kisses Sehun senseless.  
  
It’s the first time they do it bareback and for some reason he feels that cuming inside Sehun marks a new phase in their relationship.  
  
He sits bringing Sehun body with him and arraigning him so Sehun is seated between his legs and his head nested on Jongin's chest. The boy’s ears are flat, he looks exhausted.  
  
“Sehunnie, baby,” the boy hums softly, acknowledging him. “You have to know that if you want to be with me, today’s situation will probably happen again.” Sehun stirs but Jongin continues, “I’m a mob boss. People will try to ruin me and they will do it hurting that someone who is most precious to me.”  
  
Sehun sighs and Jongin hugs him tightly. “You will be constantly in danger but, I promise you Sehun that I will protect you, no matter what happens I will protect you with all my being. I will die for keeping you save.” Jongin swallows preparing himself for what he's going to say next. “I love you, Sehun. You’re the best thing that happened to me in this life and I know this is selfish, but I want you be my side. I cannot longer be without you.”  
  
The catboy is sobbing against Jongin's chest. He breathes a couple of times before watching up Jongin, his green eyes full of tears.  
  
“I know the implications of being you lover, Jongin. I was afraid that you wouldn’t be able to find me but I should've thought better.” He kisses Jongin’s collarbones. “You are my Master and the most powerful boss in this city, of course you found me. I know you will always find me and protect me.”  
  
“I will stay with you, Jongin, because I love you too,” he smiles, it’s weak but yet beautiful, “I can’t help loving you, Master.”  
  
Jongin chuckles and kisses Sehun’s cheek.  
  
The future is unknown for both of them. They know it’s dangerous to love each other but the elder promises that no matter what will happen, he will always protect Sehun because finally Jongin has someone to live for.

  


☆ _Fin_


End file.
